Peter and the puppies
by Lisa Boon
Summary: While playing around with his old chemistry set Mickey turns himself as well as Mike and Davy into puppies. It's up to Peter to get the three of them back into humans before Mr. Babbit finds out. Lovely cover done by TimeSpace64
1. Chapter 1

**(My friend and I were watching the 1960s TV show The Monkees last week and while watching 'I've got a little song here' the song 'Gonna buy me a dog' was playing for the musical romp number and we got to talking about what would happen in Mickey, Davy and Mike got turned into dogs? Well this is what happened.**

 **This is the first time I have ever written a Monkees Fan fiction so please be kind with your reviews, I don't mind creative criticism telling me how I can improve this story but I do mind reviews that just say 'I hate this' or whatever.**

 **I don't own** _ **The Monkees.**_

 **I hope you enjoy this little story of mine.)**

It was quiet for once in the white beach house at 1334 North Beechwood Blvd the occupants of the place minus a blond haired guitar player was watching someone add different things to a large plastic bowl.

"Micky, what are you doing?" Davy asked looking at the drummer as Micky added something to the bowl that already had seven or eight other random ingredients in it.

"Mom found my old chemistry set and she gave it to me when I was visiting last month." Micky said as he stirred the concoction "I thought I'd mess around with it today seeing as there's nothing better to do."

"Oh, that's just spelling disaster," Mike said from the top of the spiral staircase "just don't blow up the place ok Micky?"

"I won't make any promises." Micky said "One final ingredient and I'll be done!" He said as he made a mad scientist laugh and added something and immediately the bowl starting billowing out a thick gray smog.

"Micky, what on earth did you do!?" Mike hollered as the smoke slowly consumed the drummer and made its way around the house.

"Hey Mick, you ok?" Davy asked making his way through the smoke to find Micky. Mike made his way down the stairs and onto the landing waiting for Davy and Micky to appear. They didn't.

"Davy, Micky?" Mike called out looking at the gray vaper as it slowly made its way towards him. Mike looked at it apprehensively and backed up. "Hey Davy, Micky, you two ok?" He called out. They still didn't answer. By now Mike was backed up against a wall. If he could get to the door he'd be able to get out, but that would leave Davy and Micky with the gas and he didn't want his bandmates and friends to stay in the fog, before he could make up his mind on what to do the smoke enclosed around him and he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2. Thank you so much to timeandspace64 and Georgia for your reviews, and Georgia, thank you for pointing out the mistakes I made.**

 **Also for those interested timeandspace64 and I are doing a co-authored story called 'Echoes of a dream' that have been put up on their profile page.**

 **All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **I don't own The Monkees.)**

If you were lucky, or unlucky depending on who you talked to, to be living in Malibu that summer day you would've heard a young man hollering for three of his friends as he ran up the sidewalk.

"MIKE! MICKY! DAVY!" Peter yelled running up the street as if he was being chased by a horde of wolves yelling for his friends at the top of his lungs waiving a piece of paper in his hand either not caring or not seeing the weird looks the neighbors where giving him. He got to their front door pausing for a few seconds to get his breath before opening the door yelling for his friends again and tripped. Looking around to see what he had tripped over he found himself face to face with Mike. Wondering why on earth Mike picked the floor by the entrance for a place to take a nap Peter crawled over on his hands and knees to him and started to shake Mike awake.

"Mike, wake up, I have something really important to tell you guys!" Peter said excitedly shaking Mikes shoulder. Mike made a groan of protest and turned his face away from Peter.

"Go way Pete, I'm tired." He mumbled.

"Mike come on get up!" Peter said giving him another shake he heard a sigh and as Mike heaved himself up into a sitting position leaning against the wall, went to find Micky and Davy. He found them, asleep, by the patio door as if they were going to go outside but didn't quit make it.

"Micky, Davy wake up." Peter said shaking them both harder then was really necessary in his excitement.

"Hmm, five more minutes mummy, please?" Davy pleaded as he rolled over and fell off the bandstand. Groaning he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes looked around.

"Why are we on the floor?" Micky asked looking around as well with bewilderment in his eyes.

"I guess we were all plum tired." Mike said, his accent a little stronger than normal because he just woke up, getting slowly to his feet.

"Could be." Micky acknowledged nodding his head. "so, what where you yelling about Peter?" He asked as he got up and crashed down into a chair and pulled his feet up underneath him sitting crisscrossed facing the other three men in the apartment.

"Oh, I found a poster for a band contest and first prize in six hundred dollars and a record contract." Peter said handing the poster to Mike as Mike walked by. Mike took it as he went by on his way to the kitchen.

"Six hundred dollars!" Micky yelped all traces of sleep forgotten as he got up and followed Mike into the kitchen and stared at the poster in Mike's hand.

"A record contract?" Davy repeated looking at Peter. Peter nodded as Mike scanned the poster looking for the date and time.

"This could be our big break!" Mike said hanging the poster up on the fridge smiling looking at the poster and then made to open the fridge.

"Yeah, think about all the money we'll get from the records if we win." Davy said tiredly as he sat down at the table and put his head into his hands.

"Think if the six hundred dollars we can use to pay for rent and food if we win. Are you ok Davy?" Mike asked closing the fridge door and took a seat next to his friend "You don't sound too enthusiastic about it."

"Yeah, I'm fine Mike, just tired." Davy said and as if he was proving a point he yawned.

"Why did you do that?" Mike asked as he yawned and put his head onto the table. Davy smiled.

"Sorry."

"That's ok. Man, I don't think I've ever felt this tired." Mike said fighting down another yawn. "Hey Micky, how are you feeling?" Mike asked suddenly as if he was just remembering something.

"Why, what happened to Micky?" Peter asked anxiously.

"Micky decided he was going to experiment with his chemistry set and added a bunch of odds and ends into a bowl and it blew up. Well, no it didn't blow up, it let out some kind of gray gas" Mike explained "It knocked all three of us out."

"I'm fine, a little tired still, but fine." Micky said as he got up from the chair and wondered over to the table as well and imitating Mike sat down and put his head down on the table.

"Shouldn't you go to the doctors?" Peter asked worriedly as he looked at the three men who's heads where resting on the table.

"We'll be fine, I think." Micky said waving his hand at Peter's concern.

"You think? You _think_? Oh well, that's just great." Mike said sucking in a breath of air and letting it out slowly to try to calm himself down.

"Well we don't have any ill side-affects so far." Micky said giving Mike a tired smile.

"Micky, what did you put into that bowl that would knock us out like that?" Davy asked looking at Mike.

"It was just some harmless stuff, nothing that could've knocked us out." Micky said lifting his head off the table so Davy could hear what he was saying.

"But it did and we have no clue what the-" Mike started to say then went quiet.

"Mike, are you ok?" Peter asked as Mike began to growl low in his throat. Then with a very uncharacteristic bark he got up from the table so quickly that he knocked over the chair he was sitting on and ran to the door, still barking.

"What on earth!" Davy yelped as the table slammed into his chest. Pete and Micky gaped as Mike suddenly changed from barking to howling.

"Hey Mike buddy you ok?" Micky asked going over to the door and took a peek through the peek-hole to see what could cause Mike to start growling for no reason. The postman was there putting the mail into the mail slot "Mike, calm down man, it's just the mail." Micky said turning to open the door to get the post. That's when Mike slipped out and started to chase the mailman. Micky was too shocked to do anything but stare as the dark haired Texan chased the mail truck. Finally his wits caught up with him and tossing the mail into the house he ran out the door chasing after his friend.

"Mike get back here!" Micky yelled finally catching up to Mike a few houses away his hands on his knees breathing heavily.

"Mike, what was that all about!?" Micky panted his eyes wide.

"I-I don't know." Mike answered "He just needed to get off our property."

"Hmm hmm, right." Micky said in a disbelieving voice as he heard footsteps coming from behind them and turning around he saw Peter and Davy running towards them.

"Hey Mike, care to tell us what that was all about?" Davy asked with Peter right behind him.

"The mailman needed to get off our property apparently." Micky explained rolling his eyes as Mike shrugged embarrassedly.

"Guys, I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." Mike said through a yawn causing Davy and Micky to yawn as well as the four of them started to walk back to the house, the other three just shrugged.

"Maybe you should take a nap or something?" Peter suggested as they entered the house and picked up the mail that Micky had tossed in his hurry to catch up with Mike.

"Sounds like a great idea Peter." Mike said as he made his way up stairs and into the bedroom.

"To be honest, I could go for a kip as well." Davy said through another yawn "I don't know why I'm feeling so tired." He said as he made to follow Mike upstairs but halfway there he tripped and fell.

"Hey, you ok Davy?" Micky asked as he went over to help Davy up.

"Yeah, f-f-fine." Davy stuttered through a yawn.

"Oh great, not that again." Micky said as he yawned.

"Sorry Mick." Davy smiled as he made to start walking over to the stairs again but fell again.

"You must be tired, you're tripping over your own two feet." Micky said as he helped Davy up yet again and then guided him to the stairs.

"Hey Peter, I'm going to help Davy get upstairs so he doesn't hurt himself then I think I'm going to crash for a while too." Micky said helping Davy up the stairs. Peter nodded his head and sat down in the arm chair to watch TV. After channel surfing for a while, something he couldn't do that often because it annoyed the rest of the guys, Peter sighed because there was nothing on that could grab his attention he went over to the bandstand and sitting down at the keyboard he began to pluck out a song he was working on. Peter didn't know how long he was playing around, he had went from the keyboard to his guitar when he heard a noise coming from upstairs. Glancing up Peter set the guitar aside and went to investigate.

"Micky, is that you?" Peter questioned ascending the stairs and going to the bedroom door he knocked. The noise was louder up here and Peter made out that it was an mx of whining and scratching. "What is making that noise?" Peter wondered out-loud as he opened up the bedroom door. Three blurs came shooting past him and pattered down the stairs. Peter walked over to the edge of the upstairs and peered over the railing. Thee puppies where running around going from the kitchen to the front door to the bandstand and back chasing each other. Peter peeked into the bedroom three of the four beds looked like they had recently slept in and they were empty. He heard pattering on the stairs and turned around to see the puppies walking over to explore the room.

"Hey." Peter said reaching down to scratch one that looked like a German shepherd as they passed by "Have you seen my friends, they were just here." The puppy looked at Peter then went over to Mike's bed and grabbed something that had fallen to the floor. It was Mikes' hat. Peter's eyes darted between the hat and the puppy and finally made the connection.

He picked up the puppy so quickly that it yelped and held him at eye level.

"Mike?" Peter whispered the puppy licked his nose. He set the pup down and softly called for the other two. When he called Micky a labradoodle came over and laid down at his feet. Peter looked at it and with a hesitant voice he called Davy. A Jack Russel terrier came trotting over and looked at him.

"Puppies." Peter whispered "You guys are puppies. H-How did you turn into puppies?" The German shepherd and Jack Russel terrier looked at the labradoodle.

"You've really done it this time Micky." Peter sighed as he sat down on the floor and ran a hand down his face. Micky whined.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Yes, it is another chapter. I'm so sorry for not updating this story as frequently as I should, but ideas for this story are few and far between. Although a friend and fellow writer has given me some pretty good ideas that I'll be using for some chapters, so we'll see if I can't up-date this more often. Also, I'm kind of nitpicky about my chapters, if I don't think it's my best writing then I'll rework it until I think it is, because you guys deserve the best writing that I can give.**

 **Thank you so much to Timespace64 for your review on chapter 2.**

 **I don't own The Monkees or any of the songs that may be used in this story.**

 **Unbeated so all spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone.)**

Peter sat there in silence wondering what he was going to do. Micky whined again and nudged Peters hand with his head. Without thinking, Peter started to scratch Micky behind the ears.

"I guess the first thing is to get some food." Peter decided as his stomach grumbled. He got up and with Micky and Davy hot on his heels and with Mike bringing up the rear, Peter walked into the kitchen thinking.

"What would be safe enough to give to dogs?" He thought out loud as he started to open the refrigerator door. They had some sour milk and a bowl of mold that Peter took out and dumped into the trash. Then he opened the cupboards. A can of tuna, a can of baked beans and cereal was in one cupboard and in another a jar of peanut-butter and an unopened jar of raspberry jam. Peter looked around for bread, but when finding none he settled for just eating the jam and peanut-butter with a spoon. However, that still left what he was going to give his three friend-turned-dogs. He was pretty sure dogs weren't allowed to eat jam, but they made dog biscuits with peanut-butter, so figuring that the peanut butter was safe for them to eat he scraped some of the peanut butter into three bowls and set them down in front of his friends.

Micky wasted no time and licked the bowl clean and started trying to lick the sticky peanut butter off the roof of his mouth. Davy ate it without much fuss and seemed to like it ok, but Mike sniffed it apprehensively and took a small licks of it, but left most of it in the bowl and looked at Peter as if to say 'do we have _anything_ else besides peanut butter?' Peter sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry Mike. Until we can get to the pet store or somewhere and get something that you can eat that won't make you sick you'll have to eat that." Peter said and Mike sighed and ate it without complaint, not that he could.

"Good boy." Peter said without thinking and patted Mike on the head and scooped out another spoon full of jam for himself missing the look of annoyance Mike shot him. After breakfast Peter got ready for the day. It was weird being the only human in the pad, he made his way up stairs and got dressed right when he was putting his socks on a banging came from the front door.

"Guys open up, I know you're in there!" Came the charming sound of their landlord Mr. Babbitt. Peter jumped up from the bed and tore down stairs nearly tripping over Micky who had gotten in his way in his eagerness to get the door. Peter glared at the three dogs and was about to open the door when he remembered the no dog rule. He was going to tell them to hide but right away saw Mike herding Micky and Davy into the bathroom. Peter shut the bathroom door and hurried to open the front door and let Mr. Babbitt in.

"You're late on your rent." Mr. Babbitt snarled storming into the house.

"Well Mr. Babbitt, we'll get it for you soon." Peter said licking his lips worriedly. He had never really had to deal with their cranky landlord, Mike or Micky normally dealt with him. Now Peter was on his own.

"Where are you friends?" Mr. Babbitt asked looking around. Peter shuffled his feet nervously.

"Davy's on a date, Micky went to see his mom and Mike went to see about a job for us." Peter invented widely praying that the dogs were going to be quiet. Mr. Babbitt looked at Peter as if he was trying to detect Peter lying. Right at that moment there was a crash coming from the bathroom.

"What was that?" Mr. Babbitt asked suspiciously.

"What was what?" Peter asked stupidly.

"That crash." Mr. Babbitt asked.

"Oh, that." Peter said "People outside." He invented widely praying that Mr. Babbitt took it. Mr. Babbitt looked at the blond and Peter grinned.

"Alright, I'll be back Tork and I'll be getting my rent." He snarled. Peter nodded quickly as Mr. Babbitt let himself out. Peter waited a few minutes until he was sure Mr. Babbitt was gone then he hurriedly went and opened the bathroom door. Micky was in the bathtub playing with a shampoo bottle while Davy had somehow ended up in the toilet with Mike trying to fish him out. The minute Peter had opened the door Micky jumped out of the bathtub and was out in the living room like a shot nearly knocking Peter down. Mike backed up into the wall looking helpless. Peter sighed and went in grabbing Davy from the toilet and a towel from the cupboard he wrapped the Jack Russel terrier in it. Looking at Mike and sighing he walked out of the bathroom the Germen Sheppard following. After drying Davy off the best he could and cleaning up the mess that Micky made Peter made his way back into the living room to find Mike by his guitar looking at it.

"Mike, what's the matter?" Peter asked sitting down next to his friend. Mike looked at Peter and then at his guitar and then back at Peter. Peter sighed not knowing what Mike was trying to tell him. A thought suddenly dawned on Peter and he got up from the floor turning around. Davy was laying on the chair his head on his paws looking at the door but Micky was no were to be seen.

"Micky!" Peter called out hoping that Micky was just in the kitchen or extra bedroom.

"Micky?" Peter called again. He didn't hear Micky anywhere. Peter got up and started walking around the house calling for the labradoodle looking everywhere and as he did so he saw Mike doing the same and laughed slightly.

"Mick, where are you?" Peter called out again. Micky still didn't answer, not that Peter was hoping he would. Right when Peter was going to look and see if the door was open and Micky might have somehow gotten out side. Thankfully the doors were shut so Micky didn't get outside, then here was he? A crash coming form up-stairs made Peter groan and hurry up with Mike right behind him. Peter got to the doorway and peered in, the bedroom looked like a tornado hit it and right in the middle of it was Micky with his head stuck in the sleeve of a shirt. Peter sighed again and went into the room and knelt down next to him.

"Ok Mick, let's see." Peter said softly as he gently pulled Micky's head out of the shirt…or tried to anyway. As soon as he started Micky started yelping in pain and Peter stopped and frowned. Mike came in as soon as Micky started whining and nudged him gently as if to say 'Calm down.' Peter tried again and Micky whimpered. Peter bit his lip thinking.

"How on earth did you get your head stuck in this?" Peter asked as he continued to think about what to do "Mike, what do I do?" Peter asked the bigger dog. Mike just looked at him. Peter bit his lip and finally reached gently in to the shirt and felt around. He felt Micky's head and finally found what the problem was. Some of Micky's fur got caught on a button. He tried to untangle it but all he got was a low growl from Micky so he quit. Then getting up and gently guiding Micky out the door with Mike following behind giving Micky a nudge every once in a while they made their way down stairs. Davy was up by that time and wondering around down stairs and as soon as Peter came down stairs with Micky's head in a shirt he cocked his head to the side.

"Don't ask Davy." Peter said. Davy followed interestedly as Peter guided Micky into the kitchen and forced him to sit down.

"Stay." Peter said as he went to the junk drawer and grabbed the scissors. Micky must of sense something bad was going to happen because he started to try to wiggle loose.

"Calm down Micky, I need to cut that piece of hair out." Peter said. Micky just started to wiggle more.

"Micky please." Peter begged petting the dog on the back. "I know you don't want your hair cut, but I can't get it untangled from that button. So just calm down, it'll be over in two seconds I promise." Micky stopped wiggling and seemed to think on what Peter had said then gently sitting down he begin to cut Micky's fur out of the button. Thanks To Micky's squirming around it was more tangled then it had been but after a few seconds Micky was finally free from the shirt. As soon as he was he shot out of the kitchen and over to the couch and hid. Mike followed suite and laid down next to him looking at Micky as if making sure Micky was ok. Peter shook his head got up and tossed the hunk of hair into the trash and washed the scissors and left them to air dry. He knew Micky was going to go nuts being cooped up in the house for this long so grabbing some money from the cookie jar and putting it into his pocket, and hoping it was enough, he turned to his friends and grinned.

"Come on you three." Peter said leading the way over to the porch door "We're going to go down to the beach." Micky seemed to like that idea because as soon as Peter said beach he was out from under the couch and almost ran head on into the door, Davy close behind and Mike following slowly behind them.


End file.
